Stitches of the Heart
by Madamenobody
Summary: Kanaya runs a small shop, where she helps to clothe the young trolls on Alternia. But when a familiar face shows up, she's forced to come to terms with her past. Can she handle the pain of lost friends and the new feelings finding a place in her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This is an KanEri fanfiction, and other ships will include TavRis and GemEzi. This is AU, and my own silly creation for wish fulfillment ships that will never be canon. This may contain character death, or mention of character death, in the future, but I'm planning on it. So, if you can handle all that, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter one: A New Customer<p>

Kanaya smoothed her dress. It was beautiful. A deep jade color, with a swooping neck, low, but not too low. It swept on the ground, and the sleeves reached down to her wrists. It sparkled and shined, but not overly so. It really was perfect. Her hair was done perfectly, lipstick done perfectly, her shoes were in perfect taste, everything was perfect. It was a master piece, and-  
>The shop's doorbell rang. She gasped, and rushed out, ducking under a curtain to come up behind the counter.<br>A young troll stood by the door, looking a little lost and confused. Kanaya stiffened when she saw the fins on his neck, and the purple streak through his hair. Thoughts ran through her head, the same thoughts that ran through her head every time a highblood visited her shop.  
>Did someone change their mind about me opening a shop? Does someone not know? Will I be culled today? Is this my last day?<br>He spotted her, and started walking towards the counter. Kanaya did her best to smile in a friendly, yet respectful of her position, way. He frowned a little, and she could feel her smile falter.  
>"Um, hello." He said. He had a wavy accent, and he didn't sound very sure of himself.<br>"Hello, and welcome to Jade Clothing and Styles. How may I help you today?" Kanaya asked. She put her hands on the counter, a polite way of showing she didn't have any weapons on her, and looked up and a little to the left of the seadweller, to show she wasn't about to attack and baring her throat in the process. Having highbloods in her shop scared the hell out of her. She was always afraid of missing some piece of etiquette or looking threating or challenging.  
>"Erm, do you do…repairs?" He asked, shifting. Kanaya blinked. Repairs? On clothing? Wouldn't it just be faster and cheaper to replace the object? Before she could point this out, he opened his mouth again. "You see, it's a very important thing…Well, a few of them actually. They were shredded while I was on a recent…job. They hold…Sentimental value."<br>Ah. That explained it. Kanaya nodded.  
>"Of course. I'll be happy to repair it. However, it would be exceedingly easy and much cheaper to simply make a piece of clothing that looks identical. I can do either." Kanaya said. She patted a place on the counter to indicate where he could put his things, and turned around to see what she could use to fix it.<br>"No, I'd like these repaired. Thank you." He responded. She turned around, and saw him gently place the things on the counter.  
>A few things stood out to Kanaya. First, were the colors. Purple, cobalt, and…Fuchsia? All right, not surprising for one of his blood color. Next, she decided to see what they were. A cape, and two scarves. Or, that's what they had been, at one point.<br>"Oh my." Was all Kanaya could muster for a moment. "This is…"  
>In a word, they were disastrous. They were more shredded than not. Kanaya put her hands on the counter again and leaned over it to inspect the clothing.<br>"Are you…Are you quite sure I can't make you up something new?" She asked in dismay. She looked up, and he nodded. She sighed and looked back down. She was hesitant to even touch them. And was that…Blood? It was. It was blood that was splattered on the clothing. Purple. Just what on Alternia had he been doing?  
>"I came here because I heard that you can do stuff like this." He said sharply. Kanaya glanced back up. His lips were set in a straight line, and his eyebrows were descending. He had crossed his arms and drawn himself up. He was getting angry.<br>"I can do it." Kanaya said quickly. She held up her hands in a defensive position. _Don't hurt me, I'm not a threat, see? _"It's just that it'll take time. As long as you can wait, I can do it."  
>"Wait for how long?" He asked. He relaxed a little.<br>"Say…A few days, I think. Maybe longer." Kanay said, looking down at the cloth. If she could even find the materials, it would take a few days. But she probably didn't have the purple cloth, and she definitely didn't have the fuchsia cloth. The blue scarf would be easy to obtain cloth for. "A few days for the blue scarf and probably the cape. I don't know how long for the scarf, but it's possible I don't have any way to fix it. In that case-"  
>"You <em>will<em> fix it!" He shouted, slamming his hands on the counter. Kanaya jumped backwards, resisting the urge to put her arms in front of her face. She forced them to stay in front of her torso. She forced herself to keep looking up as well. _Not a threat, not a threat, not a threat. _  
>He blinked, and slowly removed his hands from the counter. He looked to his left, focusing on a rack of rust clothing.<br>"I…You have to fix it." He said, continuing to look at the cloth.  
>"I understand that this is important, especially coming from a seadweller." Kanaya said, praying her voice didn't shake as much as it wanted to. "It's just that I may not have fabric of that sort. I may need dye that I don't have, or fabric or thread." Or all of the above.<br>"Yes…I…I see. Thank you, I'll be back in three days." He said. He spun around and quickly walked to the door.  
>"Wait!" Kanaya said. He stopped with his hand on the door and glanced behind him. "I need a name to put with the order. You know…In case you send someone else to…pick it up…or something…"<br>Kanaya's voice trailed off. He waited for a moment before responding.  
>"Eridan Ampora. I like your dress, jade blood." He swung the door open, and stepped out, letting it slam behind him.<br>Kanaya looked down at her dress. She mentally cursed herself for wearing clothing like that in front of a costumer. Something like that should be reserved for an indigo blood at least, and probably more often for a purple blood.  
>Kanaya picked up her book where she kept orders and such, and wrote down the name. She set the book down and walked back to her living space. She made herself a cup of tea, and brought it back with her. She opened her book and looked down at the name again.<br>Kanaya dropped her cup. She knew this name.

* * *

><p>Well, here we go. The only non-one-shot story I currently have. It's going to be quite the adventure. I'm really not sure what's going to happen, but I do intend to include all the other trolls. Hopefully, I'm going to make this really good. Things like why Kanaya is still on planet as an adult will be explained in later chapters. Also, this is an AU, and characters will likely be a little OC. I'll try and update on Fridays, but I'm a bit swamped with stuff lately, so it may be longer.<p>

If you have any suggestions, feel free to leave a comment! Or just comment to tell me how I'm doing. If you like what I'm writing, or want me to write up a one-shot, I have a whole fanfiction dedicated to one-shots between trolls (and humans) and it covers all quadrants. Request a story over there, or here, and I'll write it up as soon as I can get around to it.


	2. Chapter 2

I got the second chapter up in time. Yay! This one is more filler-y and not quite as good, but the next chapter should be better. And wow! Lots of love! Thank you guys! And ReinaPokemoneOtuaku, I'm so happy to see you here! *Huggles back*

* * *

><p>Chapter two: Explanations.<p>

Kanaya wasn't sure how long she sat and stared at the log book. Long enough that the tea was cold when she wiped it up. She was shaking, and her heart wouldn't slow down.  
>Finally, she picked the book back up. She'd only ever seen it written down, so it wasn't really surprising to her that she didn't recognize the name when she heard it. Seeing it here, though, after nearly five sweeps…It was disconcerting, to say the least.<br>She glanced over at the clothes. She picked up the cape. It was violet purple, like his blood. It was soft, and warm. If it were her own clothing, she would've buried her face in it, and curled up it. But it was his, and besides…It was very badly mangled. She dropped the cape on the counter.  
>The next thing she picked up was the scarf. It was cobalt blue, with a slightly lighter blue in alternating segments. It wasn't as badly mangled as the other scarf and the cape. She spent a moment wondering what this scarf meant to him before the thought hit her. She dropped it like poison.<br>The other scarf was ripped the long way in several places. It was a fuchsia color, the color of the empress. She shuddered. This was the color of death.  
>Kanaya carefully brought the items to the back of the shop, and left them next to her sewing machine. This was no different than any other job. There was no reason to treat this any different. He didn't even know her name. He had no idea who she was. He had no idea that one of his old chat buddies was the troll fixing his clothing.<br>And it would stay that way. Kanaya could remember the threats that he had spewed out, the numerous times he has threatened all land dwellers. But an old memory of him promising not to kill her along with the rest of her people surfaced as she made another cup of tea. She set the cup down and supported herself by propping her arms up on the counter and leaning on them.  
>She closed her eyes and exhaled, slow and steady. Ever since she'd gotten permission from the I.G.P.A.C., a group of adult highbloods who watched children and decided where they went when they came of age to leave the planet, to open a small shop from which trolls could buy clothing, she'd been terrified of being culled. It was a rational fear. No one would get in trouble for it, and that was enough incentive for most trolls.<br>Kanaya finished making her tea, and walked back into her sewing room. It was her favorite place to spend time. Fabrics of all sorts, thread, needles, her sewing machine, and more were spread out around the room. This was where she made her clothing; this was where her fashion master pieces came to life. She couldn't think of a place she'd rather be. Of course, it would be too crowded to keep everything in this one room, so she used the front room of her shop to show case her clothing, and put everything she finished in there, along with a few boxes of cloth.  
>She lived above the shop, in a place that was small, but adequate. Her life was good, and she wouldn't wish for anything else.<p>

Kanaya worked dutifully on fixing the blue scarf, first. She ignored the fact that the color was the same color her lost Moirail identified with. In a few hours of hard work, and at least five cups of tea, she made it workable, useable. The next morning, she made it beautiful.  
>The cape was somewhat harder. Even after two and a half days of searching, Kanaya couldn't find a single scrap of violet cloth. She had thread, and had sewn some pieces back together, but now she needed more cloth. Unless, of course, he would be willing to accept it as some mangled piece of garbage. Kanaya wasn't used to selling that sort of service, but it might be necessary. She glanced over the material she had. Maybe…<p>

When the shop door opened, Kanaya walked out with confidence. Then she saw who it was. Eridan. She swallowed.  
>"Hello." He greeted politely.<br>"Hello." She repeated. He stood there for a moment.  
>"So…I'm here to pick up my stuff." He said. Kanaya exhaled.<br>"I fixed the blue scarf." She stared. "And some of the cape. But I simply don't have the materials to completely fix the other scarf. I'm very sorry, but it is impossible unless I can get the fabric colors I need."  
>Eridan scowled. Kanaya looked down, hoping she looked submissive and not defensive. She could hear an irritated sigh.<br>"Very well, show me what you have." He commanded. Kanaya ducked into the back of her shop and brought out the clothing. She dropped it on the counter and look up. Eridan was a bit taller than her, and he scared her. She had to look submissive and act like her class no matter what.  
>Eridan picked up the blue scarf. He looked impressed. Eridan glanced at Kanaya. Then he turned his attention to the other scarf. He pressed his lips together as he examined it. Kanaya had done no work on it, and she really hoped he wouldn't cull her on the spot. She didn't even have the thread she needed. It must've passed his inspection, because Eridan dropped it on the counter, and picked up his cape.<br>Turning around, he held onto the corners and let the bottom of the cape fall downward so he could see the whole thing. Kanaya winced looking at it. There were a few lines of stitching closing up some of the biggest rips, but the rest was just as awful as when he'd left it there. He dropped it on the counter and looked at Kanaya.  
>"As I said, there's not much I can do with it." She whispered. She prayed that he didn't cull her, prayed to whatever god was listening.<br>"Oh, it's fine." He said. She looked at him in surprise. Eridan was leaning on the counter, looking thoughtful. "But I do find myself wondering why you're here, working in a shop, instead of working with the other jade bloods, down in the caverns, tending to the mother grub."  
>Kanaya felt panic rising in her throat. Here it was. She would tell him, he wouldn't believe her, or would say he didn't believe her, then he would end her life.<br>"I…I got permission from the I.G.P.A.C. to run a shop that would clothe the trolls of Alternia. There was a few more jade bloods then normal and I wasn't needed. In return, I would not only take care of the clothing problems, but I would also report any uprisings within the groups of children." She explained. "And, if you don't mind me asking…What…"  
>"What am I doing on planet?" He asked when she trailed off. Kanaya nodded. "Well, I feed the empresses Luses. It's a sorry job, but someone needs to do it."<br>"Oh." Was all Kanaya could muster. Of course that's what he would do. That's what he did as Feferi's Moirail. Even after she dumped him, Kanaya had heard that he had continued to feed the monster. And if the empress had seen his proficiency in doing that, the only reasonable response would be to allow him to continue, even if that meant leaving more adults on planet and risking another rebellion.  
>"So, where can I find the things you need to finish this cape and the scarf?" Asked Eridan.<br>"What?" Kanaya tried to pull herself back to the present. Eridan waved impatiently at the clothes.  
>:Where can I get the things you need to fix these?" He repeated. Kanaya could hear his growing impatient.<br>"Oh, well…" She thought for a few moments. A thought hit her, and she ripped a piece of paper out of her record book. She scribbled down something. "With a blood color as high as yours, you could probably walk right into the I.G.P.A.C. and ask for the materials."  
>"The I.G.P.A.C." He said slowly. Kanaya nodded.<br>"Yes. It stands for Inter-Galactic Protection for Alternia's Children."  
>"I <em>know<em> what it stands for." Eridan snapped. Kanaya took a step back.  
>"I'm not really sure were else you could get the supplies." Kanaya said. "Of course, there are probably places. I'm just not a high enough blood color to get them."<br>Eridan sighed and stuck the note in his pocket. He picked up the blue scarf and wrapped it around his neck. He glanced at the other things.  
>"I'll leave these here for now. I'll try and bring the things needed for fixing them." He said. "Can you give me a list?"<br>"Of course." Kanaya quickly jotted down a list, and handed it to him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some other things to work on."  
>"Wait." Eridan said. Kanaya waited while he seemed to look for the words he wanted. "I was wondering…What's your name?"<br>Kanaya panicked. She could feel herself panicking, and glanced about for a weapon. A pair of sewing scissors rested on the counter, but even if, and that was a huge if, she could somehow manage to kill such a high blood, she would be culled the next day. Unless she could hide the body, but that didn't seem likely.  
><em>Get a hold of yourself, Kanaya! He just asked for your name. Give him a fake one. Besides, are you really worth all the deaths that would occur if Gl'bgolyb wasn't fed?<em> She thought.  
>"My name is…Um…" She drew a blank. Taking a breath, she answered. "My name is Porrim Maryam."<br>Eridan raised an eyebrow. Kanaya had no idea where that came from, only that it seemed the most natural choice. She swallowed.  
>"All right." Eridan said. Kanaya's knees went weak with relief. "I'll be back with the supplies as soon as I can."<br>Eridan turned and left. Kanaya grabbed the counter. She stood there for several moments, trying not to collapse with relief and fear. Now, if only she could insure that he wouldn't find out what her name was. What would she do if he did? What would he think? Why hadn't she just said Kanaya Maryam?

* * *

><p>The next chapter should be more Eridan centered, I think. I think I'm planning no making this more adventure then I thought, but I'm not sure. Either way, I assure that this "won't be your average love story." *Snickers* If there's a suggestion you guys have, please feel free to tell me. Leave a review if you think the story warrants it. Thanks!<p> 


	3. Lost

Okay I am SO SO SO SO sorry for the late update! ;A; I was okay missing the Friday after Christmas, because, c'mon, it's Christmas. But last Friday, I didn't have access to my computer at all, and so I didn't update, even though I swear this was written before then. D:

Anyway, I struggled through this story until the end part. People, we are getting into some of the fun stuff now.

* * *

><p>Chapter three: Lost<p>

She was lying. Of that much, Eridan was sure. Porrim Maryam, or whoever she was, was most certainly lying. He wasn't entirely sure what all she was lying about, but she was lying. He barely registered the muttered greetings from the lowbloods who felt the need to pay him respects. Usually, there were very few.  
>But still, he needed his cape and his scarf fixed. She may be lying, but he needed his clothing fixed, and no one else cared about fashion, so no one else could fix his clothing. He sighed, and looked up. He mounted his sky horse, and gently kicked it. Before long, he was at his hive. Dismounting, he strode into his hive.<br>Eridam showered, and changed into some clean clothes. He arranged his scarf just the way he liked it. Settling in front of his husktop, he turned it on, and got on troll World of Warcraft. His main character was a level 100 wizard, but he was working on his Death Knight. He was playing solo, mainly because he wanted to. In fifteen minutes, he was lost to reality and happily drowning in his own world.

The next morning, Eridan stumbled out of his hive. He'd gotten no sleep, but he'd gotten no sleep before and knew how to compensate. Mounting his sky horse, he somehow managed to make it to the sky without falling. He watched for movement, and when he saw one, he was quick and decisive. A white animal-like being fell towards the water.  
>Eridan watched the waters, and saw as a long, thin tentacle wrapped itself around the dead thing, and dragged it deep, deep, deep down. He turned back to the hunt, and was again lost.<p>

That was how Eridan Ampora lived life. Losing himself in one world and then another, finding life for only a few moments in between. He was slowly gaining himself another name. Orphaner. A name slowly whispered in the shadows to warn other trolls of the coming danger.

"The Ophaner is coming."

It was a call to other trolls to remind them to hide the Lusii, and to hide themselves. Maybe if Eridan hadn't been so lost in his own world, he'd have noticed.  
>But someone else noticed. Someone else knew the name. And alone in her cabin, she smiled to herself. She might be captain, she might be queen, she might be dead, she might be any number of things, but she wasn't lost.<br>"Well, it's time to find someone, wouldn't you say, Pupa?"  
>"Uh…"<p>

* * *

><p>Well, I wonder who that could be... So we're getting some more characters, and the story line is getting more complex. Also, guess who finally got Word of Warcraft. *Raises hand* It was me. I got WoW. Wizard is a class, right? I'm a mage, but I'm, like, 98% sure there's a wizard class. The google ask box is begging to be asked but I'm to lazy.<p>

I'm trying to portray that Eridan's life is in shambles, and he doesn't willingly come into this world for any amount of time. Did I do it? :/ Welp, off to level up my mage!

Also, I'm sorry for the short chapter. But it ended really good there, so... All right, that's all. I should be updating regularly now, every Friday. Reviews are really appreciated. And any suggestions are welcome! I'd love to hear your ideas for where this should go. Happy New Year, everyone!


	4. Going Back

Don't think to hard about this first part. It doesn't make much sense. It's just a sort of explanation because I needed one. Sorry for the lameness. And sorry for the shortness, again. :(

* * *

><p>Chapter four: Going Back<p>

"Three for the rust!"  
>"Four!"<br>"Sixteen for the gold!"  
>"Seven for the olive!"<br>Shouts rang out in the hall with screens plastered on every surface, and a teal blooded female gave a dramatic sigh. The only thing worse than communicating directly with the subjuggolators, was having to hear attempts to bid on a group of trolls, each person vying for this one or that one, each person with their own cap, and each person way too loud. She sighed and looked at her boss. He was grinning, and watching as the numbers on the screen racked themselves up.  
>And it wasn't like the high bloods would ever even see their purchases. The slaves would be sent to nearby planets, so they wouldn't die of old age before they got to the factories they'd spend the rest of their pathetic lives at. The high bloods were bidding for the <em>labor<em>. The labor, of course, would rack up more money. Instead of doing labor themselves, the high bloods would buy the labor of lower blooded trolls, and hope that the trolls lived long enough to work off the money the high bloods had spent on them, and make a little extra. After the trolls reached the amount of labor they were supposed to, they would continue to work, and then the money for the high bloods would roll into their accounts. And the high bloods would turn right around and buy more labor.  
>She sighed again, louder, and her boss looked down.<br>"WHAT?" He bellowed. She gave him the bird and he laughed.

The teal blood walked down the space station's hallway. She figured she was less than a quarter of a sweep away from Alternia. There was no way to be certain, of course, and she had no intention of asking. That was borderline treason, and would render her completely executable.  
>"HEY!" Someone yelled. She turned and looked at her boss. "I've got a surprise."<br>"Speak up, sir." She answered.  
>"I SAID I'VE GOT A SURPRISE!" He screamed. She winced.<br>"What is it?"  
>"We're going back."<br>"What?"  
>"I SAID WE'RE GOING BACK!"<br>"Back."  
>"Back."<p>

"Your fabric." Something slammed down behind Kanaya and she jumped. She spun around. Eridan was standing behind her, just behind the counter. A small pile of fabric was on the counter. She tried not to shake too badly as she examined the fabric to make sure it was the correct color. It was and she nodded at him.  
>"Thank you, Mr. Ampora." She said. "I'll have these done by tomorrow."<br>"Really?" He sounded surprised. "What took you so long last time, then?"  
>"I had other orders to fill." She said truthfully. He nodded.<br>"I'll see you tomorrow, then."  
>"Yes."<p>

The next morning, Kanaya left the clothes out on the counter with a note. She then closed herself up in her back room and wished that she had more than a cloth separating the two rooms. When Eridan came the next morning, he called for her, and then knocked on the wall. But he didn't come in, and when she walked out later, the clothes were gone.  
>Kanaya breathed with relief. Things would go back to normal. Eridan was out of her life again, and she would never see him again.<p>

* * *

><p>The end.<p>

No, I'm joking. I'm completely joking. This is only the fourth chapter, we've not had appearances from anybody other than "mystery" characters, and I still haven't gotten so much as longing glance from either of them. I hoped the story would move faster, but it just isn't. Can anyone guess who the two new characters are? I bet you can. I'm getting all fangirly just thinking about it. I also realize I'm using very few, maybe even none, popular ships in this fic, but I'm using my ships. And they'll never be canon, so let me have my fun. Also, it should be noted that I do not plan on having the kids in this, but…That may change. It might, but it probably won't. Thanks so much for reading, everyone. See you next Friday! And please drop a review. Suggestions are welcome. If there's someone you'd like to see next, please tell me!


	5. Shots Fired

Chapter five: Shots Fired

"I heard."  
>"Whale, are you going to do something about it?"<br>"What do you suggest I do?!"  
>"Don't yell at me!"<br>"Sorry."  
>"I know.<br>"Hey, lotherth, gueth who found food?"  
>"Not right now!"<br>"Not right now!"  
>"Wow, geez, tho ungrateful."<p>

Kanaya brushed her fingers through her hair, enjoying the daylight. She was always careful to not stay out for too long, lest she get burned, but a few minutes out here wouldn't do as much damage to her jade blooded body as to other trolls.  
>She sighed, and ducked back into her shop. She really had to get some sleep, but for some reason, there was feeling of unrest in the air. She couldn't settle in, or down, enough to so much as sew a button. She sighed, and tried to relax in a seat in her shop so she could work. Half an hour later, she gave up and went upstairs.<br>It had been an eighth of a sweep, and still, Kanaya couldn't relax. She hadn't wanted to admit how much Eridan's visit had shaken her up, but it was becoming hard to even eat. She was constantly worrying about someone culling her.  
>She turned off the light, and tossed and turned, until she almost dozed off. But the image of Eridan showing up and harpooning her made her stomach flop, and she woke back up.<br>She got up and looked out the window. Something flashing in the distance caught her eye. She gasped.

Eridan wrapped his wound in his fuchsia scarf, gritting his teeth as his blood spattered on the ground. He whimpered and stood up. Someone laughed, and he cringed.  
>"Is that the beeeeeeeest you can do, Eridork?" A female voice scoffed. He scowled at her, and raised his gun. She laughed and slapped it away with her sword. Eridan staggered back a little, and tried to raise his gun again. She slapped away, and stepped closer to him. Without warning, she shoved him. Eridan fell backwards.<br>"Pupa, just what do you make of this?" She asked someone behind him. Eridan glanced past her legs, to see a bronze blood who looked miserable. Eridan gave him a small smile, then shook his head a little. The boy swallowed and took a step back, looking away.  
>Before the girl could step on his chest, Eridan twisted onto his back, dropped his gun, and jumped up. He spun around, fists raised. The girl took a step back.<br>"Step off, Vvris." He said. She regained her composure.  
>"Well, well, I guess you still have an accent when you get mad enough!" She laughed. The boy stepped back more, and Eridan prepared himself to fight.<br>"Vvris, just leavve. Noww." He said. She swung her sword, and then dashed forward, digging it into his shoulder. Eridan twisted away, yanking the sword out of his wound, and punched her in the face. She jerked back, holding her nose and broken glasses.  
>"Vvriska Serket," He said, voice shaking. "I, Ophaner, hereby sentence you to execution. Your crimes include, but are not limited to, running from Drones, attacking Drones, destroying Drones, attacking an official, attempting to murder an official, and general disorderly conduct. Your execution shall be carried out by me. I sentence you to death by gun shot."<br>There was a thick silence as his words sunk in. She smiled. Eridan could see that the boy behind her understood. He understood both that Eridan didn't want to kill her, and that he would.  
>"Veeeeeeeery cute, Eridork." Vriska said. She stepped forward again. Before she could get any closer, Eridan kicked the gun up to himself, and then aimed it at her. She stared at him. There was a moment of silence. He fired.<p>

* * *

><p>One of these days I'm going to write a longer chapter. I really will. *Sighs*<p>

Also, sorry Vriska and Vriska-lovers. I didn't intend to make Vriska a bad guy or shoot her, but...Hey, she might still be alive! I'm...not sure yet. Anyone want to guess who our newest characters are? People who guess correctly can have some of this grub sauce. *holds up Vriska blue bottle* :) I think we only have three more characters to introduce before all twelve of them are here. Anyone know who they are?

Reviews are loved! Until next Friday, my lovely readers.


	6. AN

I am so sorry, but this story will be going on a small pause while I deal with some stuff. I've been busy, so I haven't updated. Hopefully, I'll be back in a short while. Also, I will be taking this chapter down as soon as I'm back.

I'm very sorry, and hope to be back in a few weeks, maybe less. I have a good idea of where the story is headed, and have some stuff written up. So, I'll be back. I'm not leaving this story behind. I'm enjoying it to much.

~Madame Nobody~


End file.
